Vampires and Demons 2: Enter the Werewolves
by KNDfreak
Summary: Just know that this story has vampires, demons, werewolves, and sex. The full summary is inside, same pairings as from Vampires and Demons. Could be read alone, but I perfer if you'd read the first chap to understand.
1. Prolouge

**A/n: Well, it's been what, three days since I had finish Vampires and Demons? I WAS going to wait a little longer, but...yeah. Anyways, I have a VERY speical message to Namelesspower. Yes, I'm talking to you. You know that little comment that you wrote on my story? Well guess what pal, that shit means NOTHING to me! You hear me? NOTHING! What are you, some sad little fucked up kid that HAS to go around and bully people off the internet? To make matters worse, you live in the USA? Fuck ya, you stupid bastard, if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all! Did ya honestly expect me to cry and make a big deal out of everything? Fuck you, fuck your family, and fuck your little whore of a gf/bf. I don't care what you say about my story, but you EVER decide to leave a nasty comment on my story again, don't be TOO surprise when your account is suspended. I also read what you said to Ricky as well, and let me tell ya dude, jealously is a ugly trait. Not everyones story is perfect, and I myself can admit to having a few flaws in my stories, but if that's honestly stopping you from reading my story, then get a fucking clue dipshit, I don't care. I will NEVER care for flamers like you, and I will GLADLY block you from reading or reviewing anything ELSE that has my name on it. So, do me a favor; take your own damn adivce and go kill yourself by choking on your transsexual gf's dick, bitch. That is all.**

**ANYWAYS, for those who've read Vampires and Demons, please enjoy this second chapter!**

**Full Summary: It's time for the full moon to come up, and it's the perfect breeding grounds for vampires and demons, but also hunting time for werewolves. However, things get a little messy when Hinata and friends realize that Orochimaru is still alive, and to make matters worse, a group called Mystic Hunters are dead set to make their little fantasy world live! Can Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and the others stop Orochimaru from whatever plot he's planning as well as the Mystic Hunters? Only time will tell. Same pairings as before, M for lemons.**

* * *

><p>The moon had shone brightly across the sky of the Realm of Light, touching everything within its area. The sounds of crickets chirpped into the dark, as the wind blew carelessly through the grass and trees.<p>

The full moon is up tonight.

A suddenly howl was heard just as a flash of sliver and black brushed by, as sounds of shooting interrupted the peaceful naught sky.

Kakashi looked back at the three Mystic Hunters behind him and growled, using strong legs to push himself further from the group. Another sound of a machine going off, just as a net flew passed his head.

"Come back here vampire!" One of the Mystic Hunters said, sounding like a girl. Kakashi just growled, mix matched eyes narrowing at his followers before speeding up. The three Hunters grunted and used their speed and aglity to catch up with the wolf vampire. Kakashi stopped in his tracks as he made a dash towards The Dark Forest, not knowing another Hunter was waiting for him.

Steal grey eyes watched as her prey fell right into her trap, and her trap sprung.

Kakashi yelped as he stumbled into the net, causing the trap to wrap around his body and his back hit forcefully against a tree. Kakashi snarled as he struggled to get loose when a dark chuckle filled the air and he looked up to see the masked hunter.

"We finally got one."

* * *

><p><em>An: I know it's short, but this is just the beginning my friends :) Except that stupid bastard who shall not be mention because IF I'm correct, then said bastard must be some ten year old who'd snuck onto FF. Net and decided to flame anyone who's not good enough to be one his Favorite story/author list. Not that I'm complaining; as far as I'm concern, there's only like few people on there that is worth my time. And granted, one of them HAVEN'T been reveiwing since god knows when, I'm still checking out his stories as we speak. And hey, that's only ONE person who doesn't like me, compared to everyone who has me on their favorite author's list, I don't give a two flying fuck. I'm bossy, bitch, get use to it :) R&R!_


	2. Chapter 1

The day in The Realm of Light was at a full swing just as vampires and demon alike were getting ready for the full moon. Hinata watched as her fellow demons and vampires scrambled together, in order to something, she suppose.

"It's not like it's a festival or whatever," Naruto said, sitting beside her. "It's just that our hormones are raisen along with the full moon. This time, we don't kill, we er, how should I put it?"

"Fuck? Sex? Doing the nasty? Whatever you describe it, it's not far from where you're hinting at." A voice said and the two turned around to see Mai in nothing but a skimpy, see-through dress, stopping short pass the knees. While as slutty as it made seem, the dress fits Mai's personality just as fine.

"So...it's baiscally a breeding ground for vampires and demons?" Hinata asked, blinking in wonder. Mai nodded.

"Yep. This year, we're all going into different types of heat. For vampires, if they have their mates, they need to do the Blood Mark in order to re-strength the bond they shared. Those who don't have mates yet will eventually. Demons with mates fuck, whilst demons without mates have to search for them, reguardless of how they feel." She said, cracking a bone within her shoulder before smirking. "This time I plan on fully mating with Baru-kun." She said, causing the kids to sweatdrop.

"He doesn't like you, you know." Naruto said. Mai just laughed, flipping her hair back.

"That's what they all say. Meanwhile, I have to find him before someone else does, and trust me, it will NOT be pretty." She said, grinning evilly at the thought. Hinata looked scared as she turned her attention to Naruto, who'd smiled nervously.

"Female Lust Vampires are the dominate ones in the relationship, which meaning if they like something, they will claim it before someone else does. Should anyone decide to challenge her-"

"It's a fight to the death. Nobody is taking MY man and getting away with it!" With that, Mai left in search for her missing mate. Hinata chuckled nervously.

"Seems like the heat of lust is sitting in quickly then I thought." She said. Naruto nodded.

"Yep, at times like this, it's best not to get in the way of ANY vampires, espeically those who are half vampires like Kakashi, or Gai." At the thought, Naruto paled and shivered. "Oh god, that imagine is going to scarr me for life."

"What imagine?"

"Gai and Sal. Both being rabbit demons." Hinata thought about and then quickly shook her head. She knew she should have eaten Sal when she had the chance!

"And rabbits have...er...very HIGH hormones if I remember correctly." Hinata added, weakly. Naruto bit his lip, keeping the nasty bile in.

"Yeah..."

Awkward preg silence.

"You also said to look out for Kakashi. Any reason why?" Hinata asked, changing the slightly disturbing subject.

"Yeah, Kakashi's part wolf part vampires. It's not a rare combination to have a vampire mixed with a certain animal, but considering Kakashi is like the ever so rare lone wolf, I think it's best for neither of us to visit him or Iruka for that matter." Naruto then started to wail. "Aww, this is exactly why I don't like full moons! They're taking me away from Iruka-san!" Hinata giggled.

"Relax, Naruto, you still got me." She said. Naruto blinked before his eyes turned to slits, a dark smirk forming. Hinata blinked at the sudden change of atmosphere and before she could say anything, Naruto had tackled her to the ground, causing to sheirk giggles and laughter as Naruto began kissing on her neck. "Naruto! Hehehe! S-stop i-i-it!" She burst out, as her face flushed.

"Well, I see someone's in the mood already." The two teens looked up to see Naruto's father standing over them, smirking.

"Hey dad!" Naruto shouted, getting off Hinata to hug him. Minato just chuckled.

"Hey son. So, did you explain everything to Hinata yet?"

"Particually, but not quite. First, the Mating Ritual, and then who we should avoid during full moon."

"That's easy; Werewolves." At this, Hinata blinked.

"Werewolves? Don't you hate them?" She asked, causing the two to stop and stare at her before bursting out laughing, causing Hinata to pout out of embarrassment.

"If you're talking about Vampires vs Werewolves, then no, we don't _hate _them." Naruto said, smiling. "In fact, we don't even despise them a little. All that talk about Vampires and Werewolves just a bunch of bull. Fanboys are taking over the unviverse with their talk."

"So then, why...?"

"Because this is also the time were Werewolves hunt for food. Granted, our relationship with them may be _strain, _it's not like once we're in a room a bloodshed will break out." Minato said, smiling also.

"That's why it's important to stay away from Kakashi. He may be a vampire, but he's also part of wolf, so he is _pack _to them." Naruto said as Minato nodded. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to turned around to see his mate. Kushina smiled.

"There you are, I was looking for you." She said. Minato blinked stupidly.

"You was? Huh. That'll explain why I had a need to come and find you." He said. Kushina just rolled her eyes as the two started to walk away. Hinata and Naruto smiled at them.

"Your father and mother are something." Naruto had a big grin on his face.

"Yep, they sure are!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in a unknown territory...<em>

"Aili, are you sure now's the perfect time to do this?" The blacked haired boy wearing glasses asked, looking at the blue haired beauty before him. Said beauty had picked up a large weapon, but strangely enough, easy to carry, and pointed at the boy.

"I just want to test it out, is all. Nothing personal, Olly, but I want to capture those damn mythical creatures as bad as you do." She said, squeezing the tigger slightly, all the while smirking. The boy, Olly, gulped nervously as he glanced at the weapon.

"B-but why m-me?" He asked. Aili scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"It's _your _weapon, duh! Why not test it out on you?" She asked, narrowing her steel grey eyes. Olly rubbed at his shoulder nervously.

"O-okay, I guess you have a point." Aili smirked and started to charge up the weapon when suddenly the door bust open, revealing a blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes.

"OMG! Guys, you are not gonna believe this! The news on channel 17 just said that they MIGHT HAVE saw a vampire stalking around their neighborhood! Can you believe it? We're gonna actually see a real life vampire!" She said. Aili scoffed.

"Stephanie, that's nothing to be proud of! Vampires are evil! So are demons, fairies, werewolves, elves, and all that other glittery shit!" She shouted, ripping the paper out the blonde's hands. Stephanine pouted.

"Faires aren't evil! They bring goodness to the world!" She whined, causing Aili to narrow her eyes.

"They steal shit, and then leave you with only a damn quarter!"

"W-well, how much do you think a tooth cost?" Olly asked, only to shrink back when Aili turned her attention to him.

"Was I talking to you, Olly?" She snarled, causing the poor boy to whimper.

"No."

"Then don't talk to me, geek! I HATE people like you!" She shouted, hitting Olly on the head. Tears burned his aqua blue eyes as he sniffled, causing Aili to sneer. "What, queer? Gonna cry? Aww, look at the little baby, he's sheding tears!" She said, smirking. Olly open his mouth to speak but instead ran away from her. Stephiane frowned at her.

"That wasn't very nice." She said. Aili rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Now my test subject is fucking missing. Great. Stupid gay faggot." She mumbled, getting back to work. Stephiane just stared at her friend.

_Aili, what has gotten into you?_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: You know, I find it so funny that, on the internet, people always seem think they're inferior to everyone else, and that, that give them the right to be an ass. Seriously, what the hell is up with you people thinking that, just because I can't see your face, I can't get into your info? For all you know, I COULD be a mass murder looking for little kids to kill on here, and you bastards have the nerve to talk shit? Get a hint you stupid bitch, nobody fucking cares about what the hell you do OUTSIDE of the computer, but if you ever decide to talk smack, make sure you know what the hell you're talking about. I've brought this up (again, I know) because I've read UR's reveiws, and let me tell you, I was laughing my ass off when I read that stupid bastard's, Too Lazy To Log In, comment and just wanted to say, congratz, assholes and asswipes, you just made yourself look like an even BIGGER ass then you'd started off as. Likewise with Namelesspower, NONE of you jerkoffs are really a man, because a man wouldn't be on FF, telling a 16 year old girl to kill herself, nor would a man mock another simply because he uses caps in reveiws. And if you turned to out to be girls, all I can say is; LMAO! Bitches, whores, and sluts working together to get rid of FF because they can't write XD You people make me laugh, and if you REALLY care about what I have to say about low lives that has to hide their idenity by reveiwing anonymously, listen to these songs that I deicated to assholes like Daiski, Too Lazy To Log In, Namelesspower, and many more jackasses you, my loving fans, have encountered.**

**"Cold Wind Blows" Eminem (Uncensored. All the songs listed MUST be unblock as so you should know WHY I choose that song)**

**"On Fire" Eminem**

**"Every chance I get" T.I (This was gonna be used in my NFS: Naruto's style story as well, soo...yeah)**

**"What's up, what's happening" T.I**

**"Not Afraid" Eminem (Some of the lyrics will be posted in my profile, just FYI)**

**And that's it. Hope you haters, jerkoffs, and bastards like the songs I pick for you! You'll need every ounce of hope once you've heard each song, and if THAT pisses you off? Again; LOL BITCHES!**

* * *

><p>For a moment, there was silence. Karin watched as her mate gather his wits and looked around. Orochimaru scrowled.<p>

"What's this? Why isn't the sky blood red? Why is Danzo's castle destoryed? And where are the half vampires and demons? I thought they would be crawling around by now." He asked, looking at Karin, who was caught by surprise before answering her master.

"We had lost, my lord. The full blooded vampires and demons are now working with the halfies and have now resorted to peace. As for Danzo, well, he..."

"He...?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, looking expectedly at Karin.

"He died. Tsunade is now the leader of the Realm of Light. We are now in the mating season my lord." Karin said, looking at the ground when Orochimaru growled.

"Damn it." He hissed, eyes narrowing. "No matter, I will soon have my revenge. And those who had been a thorn to my side for far too long will be punished servely."

"May I ask for the help of the Akatsuki?" Karin asked, cocking her head to the side. Orochimaru shooked his head.

"No, they're all too busy with each other to help me conquer the Realm of Light." He said before his eyes started to glow, an evil smirk appeared on his face. "However, there might be one group that can help us. But we need to lure them to here without making our present known or else our plan will not work." Karin eyes went wide.

"Master...are you saying...?" Orochimaru's smirk grew.

"I think it's time for a little hunting, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Hinata watched in a trance as Sakura and Tenten moved fluidly across the path, face set in determination. <em>Oh, wow... <em>She thought, dazed. Sakura then turned around and smirk.

"Like what you see?" She sneered, pointy fangs appearing from her upper lip. Hinata gulped down the nervous feeling and shook her head.

"This is the perfect example of a vampire," Mai said, appearing out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of Hinata. "They're just too damn sexy for any mortal souls." A snort was heard and they turned around to see Ino standing there, hair down.

"Maybe, but demons are still the best." She said just as she toyed with a little demon's shadow, causing said little demon to cry for his momma and ran off. Ino smiled at that. Tenten hissed, eyes glowing faintly red before changing back to brown.

"Damn, I need Neji here." She growled out, looking at the clear pitch black sky. "How long do we have to wait for the full moon to come up?" She asked, looking at Mai. She shrugged.

"About three hours and a half, not sure, I can't rush time." Mai then jumped down, brushing off her dress, and looked around. "Hey, you guys haven't seen Baru-ku, have you?" Sakura raise an eyebrow.

"You're not gonna force him to have sex, are you?" She asked. Mai shook her head.

"Of course not, what fun will that be when I can trap him and molest him?" She grinned, causing the girls to blush and look away.

"Sex fiend."

"Lust, baby doll, it's all about the lust." Ino rolled her eyes before looking at Hinata.

"What about you and Naruto, Hinata? Planning to go all the way?" Hinata blushed and looked away, though, her inner fox was growling with pleasure at the thought.

"Maybe." She said, shying away. Mai had a huge, shit-eating grin on her face. Makes one wonder just how cocky most females can get.

"No need to be shy. It's all natural when you're a demon or a vampire." She said, patting Hinata on the back. A low growl was heard and the girls turned to see Naruto standing there.

"Mai, hands off." He stated, glaring at the Lust Vampire. Mai just shrugged before disappearing. Soon, the others went their seperate ways, looking for their own mates. Naruto walked up behind her and started sniffing at her neck. "You smell good." Hinata chuckled lightly, smiling.

"You tell me that every day." She said, looking at him with big lavender eyes. Naruto growled as his grip around her waist tighten.

"Be careful," He hissed the warning in her ear, causing shivers of pleasure go down her spine. "There's a big, bad demon on the loose and you're a walking temptation." He huffed, a slick tounge darting out to taste her skin. Hinata moaned, face flushed.

"I think I can handle myself. After all, I have the full moon to guide me." A dark and slightly sinister chuckle was heard and Hinata could feel rather than see his eyes narrowing.

"That's usually the time were things that goes bump in the night comes out. Be careful, girlie, you're a dead women during the full moon." At the painful nip, Hinata yelped and moaned at the same time, body heat raising.

"I would never know unless I try." She said, looking at him with smiling eyes. Naruto just shook his head.

"Had you not been my mate, you would have died." He said, laughing. "That is, AFTER I fuck you, you would have died." Hinata blushed at the thought.

"Shut up you." Naruto just laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Olly was sitting in the dark corner of the basement, not willing to look up to see _her _hateful eyes.

He had always like Aili, he thought she was pretty, but the moment they'd entered the Mystic Hunters Club, Aili had changed, but not for the better. She was rude, stuck-up, and was constantly putting Olly down because he was bi. Before, he, Aili, and Stephanie had been best friends; now, as it seems, growing up meant losing a friend, somehow.

When a hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up to see the hazel eyes of Derek, their gang boy type of leader. Whilst Aili was fully charged of their group, Derek was only a point away from being the actual leader. Another thing, Olly had a 'small' crush on Derek.

"You okay?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, letting his beautiful carmel color hair fall right into his face, giving an image of a god, or, better yet, a handsome prince. Olly blushed at the thought.

"I'm f-fine. Don't worry a-about me." He said, looking back at Aili and then back at the ground. His eyes widen just as a blush formed when Derek lifted up his head.

"You'll tell me if something's wrong, right?" He asked, looking worried. Olly blushed again, trying all his might not to stare. It's no wonder why Stephanie likes him.

"R-right." With that, Derek let go with a nod and walked away. Sighing in bitter relief, he looked up to see Aili staring at him in disgust and...jealously? Before Olly gave thought, Aili turned away, huffing.

"Stupid gay, faggot boys." She mumbled. Olly bit his lip and turned away, wondering what the hell is he suppose to do now. Suddenly, the doors open to reveal a girl with long, black hair, bangs colored purple, black make up which really brings out her dark purple eye color, wearing a black top with a purple star on it, a mini skirt with long, see-through stockings and some black combat boots.

"Yo."

"Star, where the hell were you?" Aili asked, narrowing her grey eyes at Star. She shrugged.

"Doing the usual, watching out for our base." Star said, causing Aili to glare at her even harder.

"Not a good excuse. We have a meeting with the grand master, and you decided to a little night time air was gonna do you some good? Lazy!" she screetch, causing Star to narrow her eyes.

"How is saving our behinds from a unsuspected attack lazy? I'm doing more work than you do, you crazy physcopath." Aili eyes went wide as her face turned red, and then hissed.

"What did you call me?"

"A lunatic, crazy, physco, fucked in the mind, anything else you want me to add? Cause I can go on forever." Star said, placing her hands on her naked hips. Aili slammed the book she was holding down.

"That's it you little bitch!" With that she pounced on Star, causing the two to knock over and fight. Olly watched, horrid, but didn't stop them. After all, this was their third fight this week.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: SPRING BREAK FTW! YES! I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to update sooner, but now I have the all the time in the world to update! YAY! What had held me back from doing so was the idea of introducing the werewolves in the fic. I had almost seemly forgotten about them, and I just realize that I won't be able to do it sooner then I thought, but thanks to Orochimaru, I might just be able to. So, yeah, I'm sorry again. BTW, I'm gonna be adding Inuyasha characters to the mix. Simply because I don't have any werewolves in mind other than Kakashi, so I decided to take Kouga and Ayame (the redhead Western (? Or was it North?) tribe in Inuyasha) instead. Might even add more OCs to the mix if I don't have enough. But they won't be coming from me; Any OC werewolves will be coming from you, my loving fans! Isn't that great? Your character will be a werewolf AND in this story! R&R please!**

Aili glared across the table of their meeting room, and narrowed her grey eyes at Star. God, she hated the goth. Ever since she's been on the team, she had been nothing, but trouble. Star looked at Aili and scoffed at her weak attempt of threatening. In all honestly, she didn't even know why Aili hated her; so, she's a goth, it's not like everyone else had a right to judge.

Olly was bisexual, Derek didn't know what he wants, Stephanie was not at all bright, and Aili was a total bitch to her and Olly. Everyone had their place on the damn team, but no, Aili had to be the mega bitch and boss everyone around. Fucking slut.

When the doors open, the teens looked up to see their master. She had long, silver hair, tied in a high ponytail, greenish-blue eyes, was wearing a leather suit with metal armor, and just had this air around her that says "Do Not Fuck With Me".

In short, she was the female version of Sephiroth (Sorry, Sephie's my fav. FF character too).

"Any news about the whereabouts of vampires or demons or any mythical creatures?" She asked coldly, eyes stern as they want to be, and for those who can't read between the lines, they're saying; **"You're dead if you don't give me good news."**

The teens gulped.

"N-no, your mistress. We're working v-very hard, though, you can be sure of that." A fist slammed onto the table, causing the five to jump in fear. Stephanie nearly whimpered.

"Bullshit! I don't want 'We're working very hard'! I want a fucking yes! You five have been in this club for fucking **thirteen **years and still, you're giving me crap!" She shouted, glaring them all into submission.

"W-well, on the news-" Stephanie started, only to be cut off by the icy glare being sent her way by the silver haired female.

"I don't care what's on the news! I want fucking proof! The goddamn **proof **that'll show everyone that those damn fairytales DO exist!"

"E-even, the princesses?" The blonde whimpered, but when the tall female got into her space, she sank into her chair.

"Princesses? Did you just say 'princesses'?" Stephanie started to shake her head, but the women grabbed the blonde by the throat, causing her to gasp and wheeze. "I think you just did." The sadistic tone made Stephanie quiver, as the others just watch in pure horror. "Did I ask for princesses for the last thirteen years? No. Did I say anything about princesses? No. Do I fucking **care **rather or not you bring me a real life princess? **FUCKING NO!**" With that, she threw Stephanie back into her chair, which had creak at the weight, and nearly toppled her over to the floor.

"I don't give a damn what you bring me; hell, for all that, bring me prince charming, but the problem with this shit, though, is nobody's gonna believe it." She snarled, before her greenish-blue eyes cut towards the others. "Everyone will think princesses and princes are fake simply because you can remove the fucking crown and have real life boy or girl standing before you. No one will believe that's special. That's why I want either demons, vampires, ghosts, werewolves, and anything else that has fallen under the word 'myth'." She growled, looking at the sky behind her window. "Tonight will be our last and final time capturing them and when we do, the whole world will know how wrong they've been. And, we will never be look down upon again, once we've proven our sanity."

The five teenagers looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes mistress."

* * *

><p>"Get the portal ready." Orochimaru said. Karin nodded and started to cut her skin. She hissed as the blood dropped onto the floor in the center of a circle.<p>

"All is ready master." Karin said, moving out the way for Orochimaru, who'd smirked.

"Finally, Realm of Light will be mines, and all we needed is the help of our mortal enemies." He snickered, pressing his palm to the floor and started to hum a weird tune. Soon, the floor began to light as the other side showed Earth, or, at least, what Orochimaru was Earth. "Now, to find the Mystic Hunters..." He mused before an old abanddon wearhouse appeared and revealed three girls and two boys. His yellow eyes glowed.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Aili and the others looked up when they heard a weird whirrling sound and saw a portal gaping at their hideout. On the other side were vampires and demons lurking around and messing with each other.<p>

"Oh my..." Stephanie gasped out, eyes wide. The others were shock as well before Aili snapped out of it and grapped her gun.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!" With that, she hopped into the portal.

The others looked at each other, nodded, grabbed their weapons, and jumped inside the portal as well.

Behind the portal, Orochimaru was laughing.


	5. Chapter 4

Hinata moaned as she felt Naruto's hot kisses trail down her neck and it wasn't until she spotted something silver that made her stop him. Looking up, she saw it was Kakashi who was heading towards The Dark Forest, but something was a bit off.

"What's wrong with Kakashi?" She asked. Naruto blinked before looking at Kakashi, sniffed the air, and then turned back to Hinata.

"Wolves."

"Wolves?" She repeated. Naruto nodded.

"At times like this, Kakashi, being part wolf, likes to slender off to his pack and their friends. Nothing to worry about, I'm sure he's fine just as well as they are." He said as he continued to kiss, lick, and bite Hinata. Hinata was having a hard time trying to focus.

"B-but, what about Iruka?"

"See, that's another thing about part animal, part vampire creatures; Even in a distance, they know when their mate is in trouble. Granted, with Iruka being a dog demon, the seperation may hurt him, but that is why Kakashi is having the wolves stay in The Dark Forest, as so he doesn't cause his mate so much stress." Naruto said all this while still kissing the ever daylights out of Hinata, who, at this point, could hold back a horney Naruto and let bliss take control.

Naruto grin the biggest and the pervertest grin he could.

Leaning down, he started to lick at the sharp edge of her chin as he claw-hand danced on Hinata's stomach. The blue haired girl whimpered, face flushed, and moaned when Naruto started to suck on her neck, fangs teasingly poking at the skin.

"N-naruto..." She moaned out, just as heat coiled inside her belly, making her curl her toes. Naruto grin a wicked grin as his hot and heavy hands went up her shirt, pushing her foward into his chest, and then decided to nibble on her head.

"Fuck, the more the moon raises, the harder it is to control myself." He panted, eyes changing from a pink shade of red to blue as he listen to her pounding heart rate. Hinata moaned quietly.

"Why do we have to do it when the moon is up? Why not now?" She said, her body twitching for some action or at least, dry humping the boy's leg. The thought made her mind swirl. Naruto chuckled lowly as he lean down to ear level.

"Because all the waiting will make it worth it. Trust me. How do you think vampires feel when they can't drink their mates blood until the moon is raisen on Earth?" He asked. Hinata looked at him. He raise an eyebrow.

"Trust me, as cool as they look, on the inside, they're crazy with drinking blood. Blood Sucking vampires are never fullfilled, that's why there are so many bloody bodies found in different location, so it makes it LOOKS like they only had one dinner."

"Shouldn't Blood Sucking Vampires have mates?"

"So yes, they do, but that doesn't stop them from taking anyone else. Blood is like sugar to vampires. Can't get enough of that shit." Naruto said, scrunching up his nose slightly. Hinata giggled before she thought of something.

"So, how does Kakashi feed? Blood or human meat?"

"Both."

"Excuse me?" Hinata looked up, sharpness in her eyes. Naruto shrugged.

"Eh, remember, part wolf, part vampire. Drinks the blood, saves the fatty meat for later." He said. Hinata sighed just a whimper escaped her mate's lips.

"You're so fuckable right now, it's not even funny." He said, looking at Hinata with big, sparkly blue eyes. Hinata laughed.

"Is that it? You want to fuck me, but because of the moon, you're looking like a dog who's being kept from mating with a female?" She asked, teasingly. Naruto snarled and glared at her.

"Don't test me. I'll having you screaming right now if he wasn't for that fact THAT I CAN'T!" He snapped, and then ran away into the Castle, which had been rebuilt for Tsunade's liking. Speaking of which...

"Jiraya..." She snarled, glaring at the white haired, but horney, vampire.

"Come on! I just want to squeeze! I'm your mate goddamn it!" He whined, looking down at the blonde's breast. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Your touching is the reason I'm big as a balloon!" She shouted, rubbing at her stomach.

"But...but..."

Tsunade sighed. Vampire or not, there is no reason why Jiraya is so horney as to touch her.

"Fine, but just one!" Jiraya looked like he just won the lottery as he reached out and grabbed his mate's breast. For a moment it was silent, but then...

"Wanna fuck?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

><p>Aili looked around just as the others were coming out of the portal.<p>

"Where are we?" Stephanie asked. Star scoffed.

"Where do you think we are? In the home of vampires and demons!" She said, glaring at the blonde. Stephanie just looked down at her feet. For some odd reason, Star really struck fear in the young girl.

"D-do you think we'll find any here?" Olly asked. Aili turned around and glared at the glasses wearing boy.

"Did you just say you THINK? Olly, when that fucking portal opened up, what did you see?" She asked, stepping closer to the boy. Olly started to whimper as he backed up into the tree.

"D-demons..."

"AND?"

"V-vampires..."

"Exactly. Demons and vampires. Olly, I know you aren't stupid enough to tell me that you THINK WE'RE GONNA CAPTURE THOSE STUPID CREATURES! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND! GOD I HATE YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON OUR TEAM! LADY RIO WAS SO WRONG ABOUT YOU!" She shouted at the boy, ready to punch him when Derek interferred.

"Hey, hold on now! Don't yell at Olly simply because he asked a question!" He said, looking at Aili with stern eyes.

"Yeah, Queen Bitch, just because you're on your time of the month doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone." Star said, rolling her eyes. Aili looked at Star with deadly eyes.

"I'm starting to hate you more and more." She growled out. Star smirked.

"Really? Cause I hated you when we first worked together. Huh. Weird, huh?" Aili nearly screamed.

"You're SO lucky Lady Rio will know you're gone, or else BOTH of you would have disappeared by now!" She said stomping away as she put on her mask. The others looked at each other before soft sniffles was heared and they turned to see Olly crying.

"Aw, Olly," Stephanie said, wrapping her arms around the boy. The other two looked at each other until Star scoffed.

"I'll find Queen Bitch, you two cheer that boy up." Derek nodded and Star took off to find Aili.

"Hey, it's okay, don't let anything Aili says bother you. She's just...not herself lately."

"Lately? Steph, it's been over _thirteen years. _Our Aili is never coming back." Olly said, wiping away the snot from his nose. Derek frowned before handing a tissue and tilted his head.

"Your Aili?" He asked. Stephanie nodded.

"Before this Mystic Hunters club, Aili use to be nice and sweet, and had no trouble fighting anybody who'd gave Olly crap about being bi. She was my best friend, my ONLY friend, whilst Olly was an orphan with no home simply because his bilogical parents hated the fact that he could possibly be with a man instead of women. She had been our big sister, the one we'd looked up to, and could run to, but now, it's like Aili, our Aili, doesn't even exist anymore. Aili has now turned into something she always protected Olly against, and then there's me. We don't talk, we don't hang, she bosses me around, and she's never there when I need her to be. I don't know why or how Aili got this way, I just wished she'd turned back into Big Sister Aili." Stephanie said, sniffling at the end.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, for both of you." Derek said, placing a hand on her back. Stephanie smiled and blushed.

"It's okay. I'm sure it'll be alright when this is over!" She said, cheerfully. Olly watched with slight envy before frowing at what Stephanie had said.

Will it ever be over?

* * *

><p>A black wolf had been sniffing the grounds for rabbit meat when a sudden smell hit his nose. The wolf turned, sniffed a little, and then smirked viciously.<p>

"Humans..."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I feel like I've been away far too long on FF. net. Sorry, my demons are eating me away which means I've been depressed. Again. Fuck, this shit is starting to piss me off, but anyways, I am truly sorry and I hope this chapter would make it up to you guys somehow! R&R!**

"Aili!"

Aili, who had been stomping away to god knows where, turned around to see Star and narrowed her grey eyes at the goth.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked, folding her arms. Star rolled her purple eyes and scoffed at the blue haired girl.

"Why you gotta be bitchy everytime someone tries to talk to you? For that matter, what's up bullying Olly? The dude has done nothing to you!" She said, causing Aili to freeze before death glaring at the girl.

"That's none of your business."

"See, that's where you're wrong. It IS my business when I see one of my closest friends being bully by an EX-best friend." The icy tone made Aili stare eyes wide at the girl. Seeing this, Star brushed her bangs away from her eye and glared. "You didn't think no one would know, did you? Stephanie has told us you three has been best friends and suddenly, like a trap, it's broken, and all because of you. Care to tell me why?"

"Shut up, goth freak. I don't have to answer to you."

"Yes you will, because if I remember correctly, Olly is VERY sensitive to bullying." Star shrugged before looking at the second leader of the group. "But isn't that everyone? Pansy have to bully people so they can make themselves feel better. Those who follow that shit is just as worse; they're pussies." Star sneered. "I wonder which side you're on?"

Aili glared at her. "Fuck you, Star."

"Ew, you're gay? I mean, it kinda makes sense since you're after Olly's hot ass." Again, Aili froze. The smirk on Star's face grew. "What, do you think I didn't know? Olly is so wrapped up in Derek, who loves both him and Stephanie, who is a damn blonde, and a stupid one at that. Besides Olly, the only smart ones are you and me, and clearly, you're the worst at hiding secrets. Isn't that the reason you hate Olly instead of Derek? Because you love Olly, you selfish prick, and wants to make sure no one will have him. But considering Olly has a need for a dick instead of a pussy, you're gonna dispise him until the day the Earth stands still." When Aili didn't say anything, Star scoffed again.

"Ain't that a shame? Best friends for life, and all of a sudden, it's 'get rid of the fag because he is a gay guy'. Some bullshit of a person you turned out to be, having everyone shaking in fear, simply because you can't handle the fact Olly and Derek MIGHT get together instead of you and Olly. Ungrateful little twat, maybe that's part of the reason you loathe fairy tales. Because your life IS a fairy tale." Tears started to prick Aili's eyes, but Star ignored her. "But whatever, this is just a guess. Bully the ones you love to hate because your victim doesn't want you. What a fucked up love thing you have going one." Aili's body started to tremble as she squeaked out;

"T-that is NOT t-true. Everything is a l-lie. Olly l-LOVES me!" She sobbed, trying her best to hold in the tears. Star dismissed this though.

"And what about Stephanie? Hmm? I heard you two were the best friends a gal could ever have. When did you start abusing Stephanie's kindness and sweet, if not a little dumb, attitude?" Aili open her mouth to speak when a suddenly, a growl was heard and two head's snapped up to see at least three to five wolves surrounding them.

"Star..."

"I know. We're in deep shit."

* * *

><p>Hinata watched and giggled when Naruto appeared in her view, sniffing the air.<p>

"Where are you my Hinata-chan? You can't hide forever." He said, with a smirk on his face. Again, Hinata giggled and was about to respond when a sudden girlish scream cut through the air.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY WOMEN!"

"Baru-ku! You can't hide from my love forever, silly! Come back here and let me mark you!"

Coming up from a distance, the two teens saw a half-naked Baru-ku running away as if his life was in danger with an equally naked Mai on his tail. He screamed again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR MATE!" He said, when a shadow fell over him and he knew it was too late. Mai snuggled him happily, as she licked the spot between his neck and shoulder, squealing all the while.

"You're mines. None shall have you." She said, ready to sink her teeth in Baru-ku's skin when Baru-ku pointed behind her.

"Look! Humans!" At this, the Lust Vampire perked.

"Where?" She looked around, giving Baru-ku enough time to make his escape. Mai huffed, annoyed slightly, before smirking evilly.

"Oh, Baru-kun, you're gonna pay dearly for that. Luckily, Anko-chan has enough whips and cuffs to spare for everyone." She said, crackling on the inside, causing Baru-ku to turn pale white.

"STOP CHASING ME!" He said, running away from the sexually-hyper female, who just laughed and chased after him again. Naruto watched in slight amusement. The other part was slightly curious about the whips and cuffs. Hinata let loose a low, warning growl.

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

><p>The wolves, in harmony, growled, beedy little eyes narrowing, as rows of sharp teeth appeared in the dark. Star and Aili gulped.<p>

"We have two choices; Fight and possibly lose an limb, or run."

"I chose run."

"Me too." And with that, the two teenage girls started to run, along with the mix of white and black wolves following. Once the area was cleared, two werwolves came out. One was a redhead with green eyes, female, and another was a black haired male, blue eyes.

"Are they really gonna kill them, Kouga?" The redhead asked, looking at her mate. Kouga shrugged.

"If they are, the girls only have themselves to blame for running." He said. Ayame sighed and eyed the beyond with slight hestitation.

"Come, mate, lets make sure those dirty humans doesn't kill our wolves." Ayame nodded.

"Shouldn't we get Kakashi as well?" Kouga scoffed.

"Nah, we can handle ourselves. Besides, taking him TOO far would surely upset his mate." Again, Ayame nodded and the two werewolves were off to follow the humans.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: So, did anyone have a nice Mother's Day? I hope you did. I am SUPER DUPER ULTRA sorry for taking WAY longer then I'd orignally thought. Writer's block. Ek. Anyways, NEW OCS! YAY! But they are not mines, they are Cassa-di-di Loves NaruHina OCs, so NO, I do not take credit in building them, she does.**

**OCs: Sumiko, Kazune, Kaoru, Keiko and T.**

**Are not mines, just like Naruto is not mine. I do not make any profit of said show, because if I did, Asuma would have never died, Kakashi would have been with Iruka by now, Naruto would have loved Hinata, Sasuke would have taken Sakura as his girlfriend, and Karin would have died in a hole, at least. The Akatsuki would have lived on, and have normal lives then trying to take the lives of Naruto or any other demon-host creature in Naruto. Garra and Mats would have been a couple as well, and Gai would have gotten a girlfriend, and Lee would have moved on already and got himself a nice girlfriend. But, a girl can hope, can she? BTW, Ricky! I'm waiting for your OCs!**

"AHHH!"

Stephanie, Derek, and Olly turned around to see Star and Aili being chased by a pack of wolves. Eyes wide, they got their weapons ready just as the two passed.

"What the hell were you two DOING?" Derek asked, looking at them, all the while, keeping his weapon steady.

"Talking until they showed up!" Star as she took out her pistol and aimed it at the nearest wolf. Olly gulped at the feirce look in each wolf's eye and slowly started to back away.

"I-I don't think this is such a good idea." He said. Stephanie nodded.

"He's right. If I remember correctly, wolves attack in packs. So to take down one, we'll have to take down them all." She said. Aili grunted as she turned her grey eyes towards the angry wolves, who have yet stop their angry growling singing as they continued to move towards.

"I don't think we have a choice." She snarled, ready to kill one of those foul beast when a sharp whistle was heard and suddenly, the angry noise stopped and the wolves stand still, as if they hadn't been ready to attack them. The teens looked confused just as person came up to them, with a girl hanging on his shoulder.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" The guy growled, glaring at the humans. It took a minute and half for them to realize that this guy was a werewolf, giving by the impression he's making. Aili didn't hestitate on pointing her weapon towards the blue-eyed man.

"You!" She growled, glaring at him. "Who are you?" She shouted. The man scoffed.

"I'm Kouga, and this is my mate, Ayame. How dare you lowly pathetic excuse for a human try to attack my tribe." Kouga growled, glaring equally with hatred in his eyes. Stephanie blink.

"Tribe? Don't you mean, pack? You are a werewolf, aren't you?" She asked. Kouga snorted.

"More like wolf demon, but if you want to put it that way, then yeah, I'm a werewolf." He said, placing a hand on his hips. Ayame looked at the group with curious eyes. "But you still haven't answered my question; What the hell were you thinking!"

"We don't have to answer to you, werewolf!" Aili said, glaring at him, still pointing her weapon at him. Kouga twitched.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me, wolf boy! We came here to capture you dirty bastards, and that's what I'm about to do!" With that, Aili went to attack, ignoring the others, as the wolves around Kouga and Ayame got into their fighting stance, ready to protect their master, when suddenly, an arrow stopped her. _Another one? _She thought, as she narrowly avoided another one.

"Kouga! You okay?" Came a voice out of nowhere. Aili looked up to see a girl, a little younger then her, with elbow length dark inigo hair with blue green eyes, and looked like she was about to aim another arrow at Aili. Kouga grunted.

"I'm fine Keiko, why aren't you with the others?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in sheer curiousity. The girl, Keiko, shrugged.

"I was, but then I sense you were in danger. So I came to help." Kouga shook his head.

"You're way too nice for your own good, you know that?" Keiko just smiled, knowing that's Kouga's way of saying Thank You. It was then she turned her attention to Aili and frowned.

"Now, why are you attacking my pack? We have done nothing to you!" She said, crossing her arms. Aili growled and started to shout at the girl when Star placed a hand over her mouth.

"We are Mystic Hunters, we're here to capture you." The goth said, looking at the werewolves. Ayame had paled at the word 'Mystic Hunters' and proceeded to let Kouga in on the secret, that they should go, when he started to laugh.

"Capture us? Are you kidding me?" He said, smiling as if they had just told the funniest joke ever. Ayame was about to speak when Keiko tilted her head in confusion.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked.

"Because we are trying to prove to everyone that myths are real!" Aili growled, annoyed with the girl. Keiko frowned at the blue haired girl and narrowed her eyes.

"So, baiscally, you're trying to reveal our idenity to the world, is that it?" She asked, not liking the idea. Ayame sighed, causing everyone to look at her.

"Ayame?" Kouga blinked.

"We got to go. We've done too much, they'd said too much. We need to leave. Now." With that, she tried to pull Kouga away from the scene when Aili finally got fed up.

"Oh no you don't! I've waited my entire life for this! I'm NOT about to let you get away!" With that, Aili got her weapon and instead pointed it at Ayame and shot a plasma beam at her. Kouga eyes went wide as he pushed his mate out of the way and took the hit. Keiko and Ayame eyes went wide.

"Kouga!"

The wolves growled in fury of their master getting injured and went to attack the cause of said attack. The others, Olly, Derek, Stephanie, and Star helped defend Aili from the wolves. Meanwhile, Ayame gently touched the side of Kouga, who'd hissed in pain.

"Keiko, go get the others, tell them we need help! Also, warn Tsunade-sama that the Mystic Hunters are here!" She said. Keiko nodded and went off to find her friends. Ayame looked back at Kouga and frowned.

_Looks like this insane obsession with mythical creatures isn't quite done as I'd hoped._

* * *

><p><strong>An: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I SPENT ALOT OF TIME ON THINKING ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THIS IS THE SHIT I CAME UP WITH? WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COMING TO? Sigh, oh well, there's always the next chap. I PROMISE I'll make it better somehow! But lately, I'm stuck in the runt, so give me a break, okay?**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: School. The worst punishment God has ever given us since the repression (Or was it depression?). Must. Not. Kill. Teachers. Or. Myself. But mostly. TEACHERS!**

**OC: Riku**

**Is not mines, Ricky made him up!**

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked at the girl before her with a sharp look.<p>

"Are you sure?" She asked. Keiko nodded.

"I'm sure. Do you want me to find our tribe and hunt the Mystic Hunters down?" She asked. Tsunade shook her head and sighed. Damn it, she knew it all too easy.

"No. Warn the others, we must stay FAR away from them as possible." She said. Keiko nodded and turned tails to leave. Jiraya looked at his mate and sighed.

"No more snookie time." He mumbled, quite upset with the news. Tsunade smirked and looked at the white haired vampire with a evil glint in her golden brown eyes.

"Who says a round of sex couldn't hurt?" At this, Jiraya perked up.

Yay for vampire hormones!

* * *

><p>Naruto was quick to stiffen when he <em>knew <em>something was wrong. This was same type of feeling he had when Orochimaru had been still alive and ruling Shadow Realm.

He shivered at the thought, praying to all the Devils in the world that that _wasn't _the case.

Hinata had been watching him for a long time before placing a hand on his shoulder. This action caused him to jump before looking at her, who'd smiled. He did the same.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Hinata asked, sitting in Naruto's lap, facing him. Naruto growled approvingly as he nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Something bad is about to happen." He said, face still in her hair. Hinata blinked before looking at Naruto, who'd moved to look at her.

"What is it? Is it Kakashi? Orochimaru? Or even Danzo?" She asked, looking at him with wide and curious eyes. Naruto shooked his head and replaced it back on top of Hinata's head. He didn't want to think of the possiblity that Orochimaru might still be alive, not after all the hard work they've done to get rid of him.

"I don't think. The aura isn't as bad as Orochimaru or Danzo, but it's still chilly, kinda like Kakashi, but not like Kakashi. You know what I mean?" Hinata thought about it and nodded slowly.

"It's not evil, but it isn't good either." She said. Naruto was about to agree with her when a new voice enter the fry.

"You guys!" The two teens looked up to see Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru, and Tenten and Neji coming towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up? I thought you would have been fucking by now." Naruto said, honestly confused. Neji rolled his eyes and with a soft 'idiot', he started to speak up.

"You haven't heard?" He asked. Naruto blinked.

"Heard what?"

"The Mystic Hunters! They're here!" Sasuke said, looking frantically all over the place. Naruto, like eariler, stiffen and held onto Hinata, growling lowly in her ear. Hinata, confused, blinked and looked at the others.

"Who's the Mystic Hunters?" She asked.

"Oh, just an insane group of people who are dead set on making our little world into a national tv." Shikamaru said, with a hint of panic in voice. The girls gasped.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"I guess, like any other sane person, it started as when they were younger. You know all those tall tales you were told? Like, Cinderella and Snow White? Or even The Little Mermaid? Yeah, turns out those tall tales aren't so tall after all." Shikamaru said.

"You mean fairies, pixies, mermaids, and elves exist?" Tenten asked. The guys nodded.

"Well, turns out, some people, we call those people 'speical people', can actually SEE us, and therefore have became obesses with trying to find us and prove to their friends they were right." Shikamaru continued.

"Wait, you mean, we're invisible?" Hinata asked, confused. The guys hestitated but nodded.

"Not really; we're only visible to those who truly believe we exist. Those who don't, or have, but as they age, their imagination becomes limited, don't. That's why we, as in, the whole freaking 'myth' community usually scoff at those who got shit wrong about said community. AKA Humans." Neji said, looking down at the dirt as he did. Naruto nodded.

"Mystic Hunters are speical humans, but we fear that if they have even ONE of us, our world will not exist anymore." At this, the girls looked confused. The guys then thought it was a good idea to explain to them a little more.

"You already know Shadow Realm runs on Dark Magic, but with The Realm of Light, our world runs on _belief _from little kids. We cannot take belief from adults, because then, The Realm of Light wouldn't be as stable as it is now. Little kids are perfect creatures to feed on, because about time they grow up, they have the choice to believe or let reality set in. Should they choose to believe, then our world is safe, and they would become what is you known as Mystic Hunters. If they didn't, it was fun while it lasted." Naruto said, shrugging.

"In all our years, we haven't been able to get captured yet, and it's because of the one thing that stands between this world and Earth; a portal. Without a portal, no one can get in or out, which is how we like it. Because then, none of those Mystic Hunters could _ever _get in the Realm of Light and try to kill us all." Shikamaru said. The girls sunk all this in before realizing something.

"So, who'd opened a portal?"

* * *

><p>Orochimaru smirked down at the scene before him, pleased with himself. Karin, who had been on her hands and knees, doing you know what, looked at the little window Orochimaru had created since his rebirth.<p>

The Mystic Hunters were doing a fine job of keeping the werewolves busy, and now that the news of their whereabouts was out and in the open, it's time for a little payback for messing with his affairs.

Orochimaru smirked cruelly as his window changed from the fighting scene to the teens that were now thinking about how in the world did this happen. His eyes landed on the blue haired girl and smirked even more viciously.

"Soon, once they're out of the way, little princess Tsunade will be all mines to take out. And once that happens, The Realm of Light will be all mines." He laughed as the pictured changed to said princess, who was obviously enjoying her time with Jiraya.

"All hail, the new ruler of the Realm of Light!"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: WOW! I'm becoming LESS active on , aren't I? Heh. Sorry, my prom is coming up next Friday and I'm SO EXCITED! In fact, I just might sing 'Friday' by Rebecca black show how much I am happy right now :) Nah, I wouldn't want to ruin your computer screen with that awaful song. I might upload a pic on computer to show off my dress as my avatar, but the thing is IDON'TKNOWHOWTO! T.T So, I guess, you're just gonna have to metal pic it; it's a black, slightly ruffled dress, with some royal grey shoes and diamond studs on it. My shar-thingie is grey and some silver accesories. Basically, I'm wearing black, grey, and silver at my prom. Oh, look at me; I'm rambling. Sorry. ON TO THE STORY!**

Back in the Dark Forest, a group wolves and werewolves were ready to head down to Earth for their daily hunting.

"You guys ready?" A rough voice asked. He was about 6'1 tall, around the age of 17, had green eyes, blonde hair, and was baiscally the alpha of the group. The lady beside him had black hair, cut above the shoulders, with spike bangs, and grey eyes that just sent chills up someone's spine. She was the alpha female, but surprisingly, _wasn't _the mate of the guy standing next to her.

"I'm ready." A voice said, revealing a young boy with dark blue eyes, wearing dark purple eyeliner. He had long, black hair with lime green bangs, and just carry a 'I may be Small, but I will Fuck You Over if you Mess With Me' attitude.

"Me too!" A voice piped out of nowhere. It was boy with dark brown hair, slightly curly, and matching color eyes. Beside him, was another boy with dark brown eyes, jet-black hair, and looks like the same age of the guy standing next to time; fourteen.

The leader of the group, who goes by the name of Kazune, nodded and was about to open the portal when the girl, Sumiko, looked around a bit and notice something.

"Hey, T, where's Keiko?" She asked. The boy with the brown hair equally matching brown eyes blinked.

"I don't know, she was supposed to be back from getting the rest of the wolves together." Sumiko scoffed.

"Figures that girl will mess up somehow." She growled, folding her arms. Kazune just sighed.

"Riku, think you smell her out for us?" He asked, looking at the male besides T. Riku nodded and started to sniff the air before turning back to his leader.

"She's coming." He whispered roughfully. Just as he said that, Keiko had shown up behind them. T, out of all them, was most grateful and ran up to hug her.

"You're alright! Where were you?" He asked. Keiko just shook her head and started to walk over towards Kazune and kneeled.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, Alpha, but as it seems, Kouga and Ayame may need our help." When Kazune didn't say anything, Keiko just continued. "Humans are here, in The Realm of Light, and it appears that they are the Mystic Hunters." When a course of angry growls coming from the pack was heard, Keiko tensed. "I think...I think they are after us, Alpha."

That said, the angry growls turned into angry barks and howls, most flashing teeth at the mere thought of someone trying to attack their family. Kazune shushed them all and narrowed his eyes at Keiko.

"Where are these...so called Mystic Hunters? And what of Kouga and Ayame?" He asked.

"I...The Hunters are still with them. Ayame wanted me to inform everyone about them, and Kouga is injured." At this, all of the wolves' shackles were high. Some of them were whining at Kazune, requesting to get permission to go after them.

"Should we kill them?" Sumiko asked, looking at Kazune with pleading eyes. Kazune turned to her before looking at the others, who were also pleading for death of the Hunters, espically Riku.

"I think it'll be wise if we just leave it alone. After all, Ayame and Kouga can handle themselves. However, should those Mystic Hunter decides to interfer with our family, I want them dead." He said. The wolves howled in agreement, but was somewhat disappointed by the lack of action. Riku, however, could only stare at his alpha in disgust.

How can he? Kouga was hurt! Didn't he care? Kouga is pack! And Ayame, what about her? She's nearly five months preg with Kouga's baby, and he's telling him they should stay behind! Leaving poor Kouga and Ayame to defend for themselves.

Riku growled lowly, before walking away from the rest. A few wolves watched before following Riku, curious as to what the omega was doing.

Because they had no records of Riku's past, and because Riku couldn't remember it very well, it was decided off-handlely that Riku was the omega, or the weak pup, in the pack. Thus meaning, he was last to be fed. Not that Riku minded; a few of the wolves actually _cares _about Riku and always helped him out when he was struggling.

It wasn't because he was weak that made him the omega in compared to Kazune, but more or less of his temper. Quite frankly, Riku looses his temper more so than anyone else, and that's saying alot, consider how even in pack, fights were just one of the things that made wolves speical. Disagreement was rarely an issue in wolves, but if there was ever a time when a fight occured, it was always the alpha's job to place the bitch right back in his or her place.

Which brings him back here, a reason for going against his alpha's rule, and plan on helping Ayame and Kouga reguardless. The wolves following hesitated, looking at each other. Riku looked at them.

"What? You aren't gonna help me?" He asked, annoyed. The wolves did nothing, just stared blankly at him. Riku growled. "Fine! You don't have to help me! I can do this by myself!" It was then a white wolf with blueish-grey eyes came out, heavily pregnant and looked at Riku. Riku stiffen but sighed. "Sorry, mama, but I...have to go. Please don't tell." The white wolf nodded before whimpering a little. Riku frowned. "I know it's dangerous, but still...Ayame is pregnant mama. Pregnant! There's no way-" At the harsh growl, Riku stopped himself for going to far. "But...it's the alpha's job to protect their beta. What kind of an alpha would Kouga be to Ayame if he's injured and have no way to protect her?" The wolf's ear flatten, eyes narrowed, annoyed. Riku knew he wasn't winning this fight.

"Just...wait a little, okay? I'm gonna check to see if they're okay and is need in any help, okay?" The wolf nodded and looked back at her fellow wolf pack and bark at them. They understood, and went back to the way they came. The white wolf looked back at Riku with wise eyes before turning away, her underbelly showing just how pregnant she is. Riku watched them go before rushing off into the direction Keiko came.


	10. Chapter 9

Ayame watched as the group of wolves with her and Kouga fight to defend them, all the while taking care of her alpha. Kouga hissed in pain, clutching at his side, trying his best to stop the bleeding. Ayame looked at him with worry eyes. _Kouga... _She thought.

Meanwhile, the Mystic Hunters team were in a struggle. Each of them were tried, bruised, and sore all over. Who knew wolves were so overprotective?

"You guys," Stephanie whined, looking at her group. "We can't keep doing this! We're overpowered! We have to go!" She said. Olly and Derek nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. Lets get out of here!" Aili glared at her team.

"No! We can't keep running, damn it!" She said, before turning her attentions towards the growling, angry wolves. Looking past them, she spotted the redheaded girl and grin evilly. "If we can't them all, we'll have to take one." With that, Aili ignored the cries of her teammates, ignored the ready to pounce wolves, and headed towards Ayame. Somehow, she manage to pass the wolves and was about to grab the pregnant beta when suddenly, a snarl was heard and before she knew it, sharp, canine teeths sunked into her flesh, causing her to scream in pain.

"Aili!" Star and Stephanie shouted as the black who'd attacked Aili dragged the poor girl across the clearing, snarling viciously, red eyes glowing. Ayame looked at the wolf in surprise.

"Riku!" She shouted out, happy that he was here, but at the same time, upset. Riku wasn't even phase by Ayame, instead, he place a paw over the girl's hand, tempting to rip the limb right out of its socket. Aili screamed, fear finally settling in, as she did everything she could to get her arm out of the beast's mouth. Riku wasn't having that, and growled even more darkly then before, sending chills up everyone's spine, including Ayame. She shivered, but knew she needed to stop Riku. "Riku, as your Alpha, I command you to stop this instant!"

At this order, Riku paused. Considering Kouga was actually the Alpha, it kinda made sense that only Ayame would follow in his footsteps, considering she was Kouga's beta.

The omega's ears flatten, red eyes clearly showing struggle for dominace as Riku forced himself to let go of his prey and sat on his behind. The other wolves looked at him in slightly surprise, but nevertheless showed distrust to the black wolf. Aili stayed where she was, too afraid that if she'd moved, the wolves would attack her again. Ayame stood up and started to walk over towards the human girl.

"You okay?" She asked. Aili didn't say anything, just staring at the bleeding, marked wrist that could've been long gone had the redhead didn't stop the black wolf, Riku, from shredding it to pieces. The others looked slight relieved for a moment before hestitating. Smelling this, Ayame looked back at the group.

"I'm sorry, this fight was completely out of control." She said. Olly nodded shyly.

"It's o-okay," He said, pushing up his glasses. Surprisingly, none of the wolves ever thought to smash it to glass and metal. "W-we know you don't mean h-harm." Ayame nodded before frowning.

"Still, you guys have to leave." She said. At this, Aili perked up.

"Oh no, we can't leave! We are here to capture you!" She shouted, glaring at the redhead. The wolves growled lowly, instantly causing Aili to shut up. Ayame's eyes darken.

"I'm trying to nice as possible," She growled. "I told you to leave us and our friends alone-"

"You mean, you have _more?_" At the sharp glare, Aili decided it was best to listen.

"Anyways, we've _warned _you to stay away, and yet you're refusing. So, I'll say it again; _Leave us along and do not bother us if you know what's good for you._" She growled, glaring at them all. The Mystic Hunters gulped at the angry green eyes.

"B-but what are we suppose to do? We need to get home, at least." Stephanie said. Ayame sighed.

"That's your problem and not mines. Come on, guys, lets get back to the pack. Riku, help me with Kouga." With that, Riku transformed into his human form helped his beta out with his alpha. Before they'd disappeared, however, Riku looked back at the group, dark brown eyes shimmering red.

"I'll be watching."

With that, the group of wolves left, leaving a stun group of humans.

* * *

><p>Naruto knew she wasn't doing this on purpose. He knew it, but still...the principle of the matter is...<p>

_It was turning him on so fucking **much.**_

Those flirty giggles, those sparkly lavender eyes, those soft, submissive whines, and the teasing way she flash skin _just for his sake _drove him almost off the edge. Naruto closed his eyes, groaning softly, as he imagine what Hinata would look like underneath him. He open his eyes just in time to see Hinata staring at him, giggling.

"Keep making those sounds, and watch them turn into pleasurable moans and whimpers." _You'll be my bitch about time the moon is up. _He said, glowering at the thought. Hinata smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you're only person who can do that." She said.

"Damn straight! You're **mines. **My bitch." Naruto said, looking at Hinata lewdly. At the look, Hinata blushed and giggled.

"You're gonna have to capture me first!" With that, Hinata got up and ran away. Naruto watched as the Hinata ran into the small distance before growling to himself and ran after her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Mystic Hunters were planning on what they should do next.<p>

"I think we should heed the warning and leave." Derek said, as the others nodded. Said others watched as Aili paced back and forth, her hand now wrapped in bandages, before coming to a decision.

"We are not to leave without our evidance."

As expected, the group disagreed.

"What, are you crazy? Did that mangy wolf not scare the shit out of you? We're going!" Star shouted, narrowing her purple eyes at Aili. Aili glared back.

"We can't just leave! This is our one chance! What of Lady Rio?" She shouted.

"Who cares about Lady Rio! We can't afford getting ourselves _killed _because of some crazy bitch! Lets not take Steph's route. Find the damn place those people saw vampires at, and grab one of _them!" _Star said. Aili glared.

"And just how are we suppose to do that? We don't even know how to get home!" She said.

"I-it can't be all that h-hard. A-after all, we came through a portal." Olly said, looking at the two girls.

"Yes, but I doubt we can get a portal on our own. So it let looks like we're gonna have to find us one." Star said, looking at her combat boots before looking around. Aili suddenly went quiet, causing everyone to worry.

"Aili, don't you even think-"

"This place has more then werewolves, correct?" She asked. The others paused and looked at the each other.

"It's...a possibility." Olly said, catious. Aili grin.

"Then...lets not get a werewolve or even a vampire," She said, taking a deep breathe. "Lets get us a _demon."_


	11. Chapter 10

Olly was pretty sure they're gonna regret this.

I mean, when a werewolf tells you to back off, they literally mean _back the fuck off. _But no, Aili, reguardless of how Olly feels about her, was sending them to their doom and went ahead to mess with them anyway.

But...even if they _didn't, _what the hell were they _suppose _to _do? _They were stuck in this weird place and not knowing how they should get back to their hideout. It's more than likely that they'll need the help of the werewolves, or, in this case, a demon, to get back to their home.

Aili, meanwhile, was determind to finish her mission.

For thirteen years, all it has been was failure and being looking down upon by Lady Rio. She wanted, for once, to see the tall, silver haired women be _happy _with their progress and let her know that she _didn't _make a mistake in hiring her, Stephanie, and Olly. Maybe Derek and Star, but not the three best friends that has been together since forever!

But more importantly, she wanted to be by Lady Rio's _side_ because she wanted her friends to be proud of her. Lady Rio had always been a god in Aili's eyes, even before she went Mystic Hunting, when Lady Rio had been a famous actress and performed in _hundreds _of movies before someone had decided that cutting her off was a good idea.

Said someone was never heard of again.

In a way, Lady Rio had been someone she'd _always _looked up to, and wanted to _be _something to her.

Olly and Stephanie was a bonus; she had always liked Olly, despite the fact that Olly may or may not go permantly gay, and start dating guys forever and always. Stephanie was a sweetheart, and Aili knew the girl had looked up to her as a sister, hence the name Big Sister Aili. They had been _family _to her, and Aili was determind to set this record straight.

She _was _gonna be Lady Rio's partnership, she _was _gonna be something both her and Stephanie will look up to, and Olly will be _all **hers.**_

* * *

><p>Shrieks of giggles, laughter, and heavy moans filled the air, as Hinata was put in the most embarrassing position yet.<p>

The girl groaned, face flushed, as Naruto grinded himself against her in between her legs, nipping slightly at her ear, causing her to pant softly into the clear area.

The full-blood demons and half-blood demons watched, slightly impatient, for Naruto to leave. Sensing this, Naruto glared heatedly at the competion and growled dangerously low in his throat. The others hestitated and when Naruto's eyes flashed red, they scrambled away from the scene. Naruto sighed.

"They'll be the death of me sometimes," He mumbled, before looking at his akawardly position mate with a smirk on his face. Really, who knew upside down sex was so kinky? "But of course, you'll be first to kill me." He purred into her ear, grinded his groin against hers. Hinata's face flushed as she moaned.

"N-Naruto...please..." She whimpered, feeling the blood go to her head. Naruto smirked as he finally let her down and straddle himself upon her waist, causing her to moan lowly. "Naruto..."

Naruto smiled and gently kissed her softly on the lips, hands sneakly going into her shirt when suddenly, Hinata pulled away, a evil smirk of her own on her face.

"Nuh-uh. No sex until the moon is up, remember?" Naruto whined, looking down at his already submissive mate.

"B-but..."

"You know the rules; no hands going into this shirt until at least a speck of moon is shown."

Naruto nearly cried.

"GODDAMN YOU HEATING CYCLE!"

Hinata laughed.

* * *

><p>The Mystic Hunters were walking around aimlessly in the Dark Forest when they heard something. They paused.<p>

"What was that?" Olly whispered.

"I don't know." Stephanie said, looking around.

"Whatever it is, we better be ready." Star said, loading her gun. Derek nodded and did the same. Olly, Stephanie, and Aili soon followed when a bush nearby started to shake.

"Is it the wolves again?" The blonde asked, trembling at the thought. At this, Aili tensed. Reguardless, she was ready for a rematch with that Riku guy; nearly taking someone's arm off is NOT a good way to make peace.

When the bush stopped trembling, everyone relaxed a little before deciding who's gonna check it out. It was decided off-handly that Aili would be the one and went towards the bush to find a small little dog pup hiding behind it.

"Oh, it's just a dog." Aili said before making her way to her group when a suddenly, the air became stale.

"Uh, Aili? Are you sure that it was 'just a dog'?" Stephanie asked. Before Aili could resort, a big drop of drool fell on her, making it seem like someone had splash water on her. In any other situation, this would have caused an uproar. However, consider the pup had been small enough to fit in one hand...and for something THAT small to make a shower out of drool...

"Fuck. Everything. And. Run."

And that's exactly what the Mystic Hunters did.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/n: WOW, it's been a long time, huh? Sorry, I've been focusing on my newest project; Dance With The Devil. It's a NaruHina fic, and if you're interested, you can read it. However, I must warn you that if you find something offensive, religious or not, then that fic is NOT for you. I'm already dealing with some fool who thinks I'm insulting religious people by insulting humanity. Feh. You already know we're gonna die, and that humanity sucks, so why should what I say bother you? You don't know me, so lets keep it like that, okay? Erh, just THINKING about it is hyping me up. Remember what I said about Wrath? Yeah, that's me. I'm that sin.**

**MEANHWILE, prom's tomorrow! I can't wait! :D**

* * *

><p>The Mystic Hunters stopped running after losing the big dog that's been following them since they'd first met. Panting slightly, Stephanie looked around for a bit.<p>

"Where are we now?" She asked. The others stopped and looked around as well.

"I don't know, lets keep walking." Aili said, bypassing Derek and Stephanie and kept walking straight. Star rolled her eyes and followed suit, along with Derek, Olly, and Stephanie. Little did the team realize they were _far _closer to Naruto and the gang then they realize.

* * *

><p>Naruto snuggled his face inbetween the soft lumps of flesh, sighing contently. Hinata giggled, blushing, before kissing Naruto on the head and rubbed his back. Naruto moaned softly, purring in content, before looking up at the blue haired girl with playful eyes. Before Hinata could say anything, she felt a sharp nip inbetween her neck and shoulder, and realized that Naruto had sunk his teeth into her.<p>

"How did you move so fast?" She asked, honestly amazed. Naruto smirked.

"The power of the fox, baby!" He said, causing her laugh when a sudden moan was heard and the two looked up to see Tenten and Neji going at it. Naruto huffed. "You couldn't do this somewhere else?"

Neji, who had been sucking on his mate's neck, tasting blood, looked at the two demons with a scary blank 'I'm gonna kill you if you don't get out of here' look. Tenten, who had been in a haze at first, also had this look.

The two gulped.

"O-okay, we get it. Leave." Naruto said, pulling his mate up and dashing off into the woods. Neji watched them go before turning his attention to Tenten and continued sucking on her neck, hands sliding into her shirt. Tenten moaned, head tilted up to give him more room and wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto and Hinata, the two decided to just cuddle for the night until the moon came up. Unforunately, things were always that simple and the two looked up to see a big dog.

"Hey Akamaru, what's up?" Naruto asked. The dog, Akamaru, barked happily at Naruto and Hinata, and had cuddled up against them for the time being, looking at them through one eye as if to say 'Nothing, you?'

Naruto laughed at Akamaru's personality.

"Just waiting for the moon come up. That reminds me, don't you have a mate yet?" At this, Akamaru whined softly, a apparent frown on his face, as he placed his paws over his face. Naruto knew better then to laugh at that face, but he couldn't help it. Akamaru was too freaking adorable. "That's okay. Soon, the right dog demon will come and she'll love you. You're great!" Akamaru barked happily at this, tail wagging, as he panted, a smile forming. Hinata then reminded herself that something was amiss.

"Hey, where's Kiba Akamaru?" She asked, looking at the dog. Akamaru's tail stopped wagging as he moaned quietly, trying to get closer to himself as possible. In real life, this pose would have meant that the dog is afraid of you or is guilty of something. This is no different from a dog demon.

"Akamaru, buddy, what happened?" Naruto asked, looking at the white and brown dog. Akamaru just whined softly, eyes pleading, before moving away from Hinata's side and stared at the two, the guilty look remaining.

"Did you two get into a fight?"

A nod.

"About what?"

A softer whine.

"Is it about Kiba's new mate? What was her name? Silever? Silva? Silent?"

A grunt of affirmative.

"Oh, Seleena! That's her name! She's the frisky cat demon, right?" Naruto asked, looking at the dog. Akamaru grunted again before looking at the bark of a tree. Hinata then seemed to understand after that.

"Akamaru's jealous that Kiba is spending more time with his supposedly hated enemy, and the two had a fight and now Akamaru is...homeless? Or running away?" Akamaru whined. "Running away." She informed Naruto. Naruto blinked.

"Oh, ah, Akamaru, buddy. Listen. Kiba does not like her so much that it'll get in the way of two! You've been with Kiba you're whole life! He's not gonna give you up for some dumb girl!" At the warning growl coming from Hinata, Naruto rearrange his sentence. "Erh, I mean, a girl. A simple, singular, girl." Akamaru just looked at him. Naruto shook his head. "Kiba loves you too much to let her ruin you two. Trust me. A bond between man and dog, reguardless of said dog being a demon's pet, is ALOT stronger then most humans' relationship, and THAT'S saying something." Hinata nodded.

"True, most people who lives with pets thinks their pet is more important then dating." She said. Akamaru just looked at the two wearily before a sound caught all three's attention.

"Ow! Stupid branch!"

"Aili! Are you okay?"

"Of course I am stupid! I wouldn't let that stupid thing drag me down!"

"All Stephanie ask was if you were okay, jeeze. Stop being such a drama queen."

"Fuck you star!"

"Y-you guys, please..."

"Why do I have the feeling we're being watch?"

"Hey, dumbass! Look in front of you!"

With this being said, Derek turned around to see the huge dog that had been chasing them along with two-

"DEMONS!"


	13. Chapter 12

Hinata and Naruto looked at them, frozen. Akamaru growled deeply at them, eyes narrowing, as the fur on his body was on stand. Meanwhile, the Mystic Hunters pointed their weapons at the couple.

"Halt! You are not to move!" Aili said, glaring at them. Naruto scratched his head.

"Uh, is this a joke? Cause it's not funny." He said. Aili's face went red with rage.

"DO YOU THINK THIS FUNNY? WELL, WE'LL SEE WHO'LL BE LAUGHTING LAST!" With that, Aili was about to pounce on them when Star stopped her.

"You fucking moron! Stop doing that! The last thing we need is our dear 'leader' getting torn to bits because she just didn't know when to shut her mouth!" Star yelled, glaring at her. Aili glared right back.

"Whose side are you on?" She asked, hating her more and more. Star rolled her eyes.

"Yours, obviously, but if you want to be that dog's chewtoy, then be my guess. No one will miss you anyway." She said, her hands on her hips. Naruto and Hinata sweatdropped.

"Um, how long have you been here?" Naruto asked. It was then Derek stepped in.

"Forgive us, it's just that...we are the Mystic Hunters, and we were assigned to capture you. However, after a brief incident with the werewolves, we decided to go home. Problem is, we don't know how to, because we came through a portal that came from nowhere." He said, and Stephanie sighed. God, how she love his voice! Olly was the same, but hid it secretively. Hinata blinked.

"Really? Cause you sure don't act like what I was expecting." At this, Aili twitched.

"And _what _do you mean by that?" She snarled. Hinata shrugged.

"Well, I thought Mystic Hunters were big and scary...but instead we got an unorganized group of teenagers who's actually doing more arguing then capturing. If anything, you're _less _than a threat that I was expecting." Aili did not like this girl.

"Oh yeah? Well, that's because we haven't started yet!" Aili pointed her weapon at Hinata and started to fire it up when Naruto got in the way and snarled.

"Hurt her, and you're _dead." _It wasn't a command, nor a promise. It was a fact. Aili didn't care either way and shot a plasma beam right at Naruto, who'd howled in pain.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed, but before she could act, Aili was on her, throwing a small ball at her. Turn outs, that small ball was filled with electricity, and Hinata screamed bloody murder as she was shock. Blood started to appear on her body when the weapon had done its job and knocked her out. All the while, Akamaru had left towards the Dark Forest.

"Aili! Was that really worth it? You could have killed her!" Stephanie yelled, glaring at her. Aili shrugged.

"We got proof, don't we?"

"What's good of it when it's _dead? _I just can't believe you would do such a thing!" The blonde whined looking at the bodies. Aili narrowed her eyes.

"Stephanie, why did you join the Mystic Hunters club if you're gonna act like a whiny bitch?" Stephanie gasped, eyes wide, before narrowing her watery blue eyes.

"I didn't want to join. I did it for _you. _But I guess that's a mistake, huh?" Stephanie dropped her weapons, and started to strip herself of the others. The rest froze.

"Steph, don't...it's too dangerous to-"

"Forget it. I'm done. I'm sick and tired and sick and tired and sick and tired of _waiting _for the old Aili to come back, and get _nothing _in return. Olly you were right; Thirteen years _has _been a long time to wait for someone. Especially if that someone was a backstabbing friend." She glared hatefully at Aili, who was more then less shock. "I'm out, find your own damn monster. I'm not taking any more parts of this, as well as your shit, Aili." With that, the blonde stomped away to god knows where.

The rest of the team watched with shock eyes before Star turned around and sneered.

"There goes your BFFL. Good job."

Aili didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Kazune looked at Riku, waiting for an explaination.<p>

"Well? Any reason you went after Kouga and Ayame even _when _I told you not to?" Riku glared at the Alpha.

"Koug and Ayame is pack. If I haven't been there-"

"They would have been fine." Kazune cut him off brutally. Riku's fist clenched.

"Not the way I see it. That little girl with blue hair and grey eyes was going for Ayame, the wolves-"

"Was going to protect her, as Ayame is their master."

"But even then, _we _should have done _something! _We couldn't have waited around and not knowing if we'll see the two again! Not to mention Ayame is pregnant. She wouldn't have done anything!"

"Ayame is not Kouga's beta for nothing, Riku. In prime instinct, Ayame would have protected herself _far _more then anyone else, because she bares _pups _and as the general rule, the pups are first on our Take Care list. It's not surprising that the beta will kill herself for them. However, since Ayame is with her Alpha, there was no need to worry."

"But Kouga was down!"

"And that give you the right to jump into the conflict without even knowing you might have endangered her even _more? _Because of your actions, Ayame couldn't have handle the situation like she'd wanted to. And, you disobey me. Do not make me embarrass you in front of your pack, Riku." Kazune said, coldy. Sumiko sneered at the black haired omega, a evil smirk forming. Riku glared at her before bowing his head.

"Yes, Alpha."

Ignoring the sniggers and barks of laughter, Riku turned around and walked away. Sumiko pouted.

"Why didn't you let me have fun with him?" She asked. Kazune didn't even glance her way.

"Reguardless of being omega, Riku is pack and you will treat him as such, Sumiko. Like Riku, I do not want to put you back into your place, reguardless of you being the Alpha female." He said. Sumiko huffed, narrowing her grey eyes.

"You will do no such thing!"

Before she knew it, Sumiko was on her back, helplessly, as the large, golden fur, wolf growled lowly into her ear, teeth posing themselves near her neck.

"Oh? You think not?" Kazune growled, blue eyes narrowing. Sumiko struggled, only to yelp when Kazune nipped her and ended her efforts, though, in vain, quickly.

"Okay! Okay! You win, goddamn it!" With that, Kazune transformed back into human and walked towards his den, where his mate was usually at. Sumiko sat there for a while before a wolf came up to her and informed her that Akamaru wanted to talk.

"Fine, bring him in." She said. With that, the wolf went and got Akamaru, who was following said wolf and began to talk to the werewolf. Getting all the information, Sumiko smirked before looking back at a bunch of wolves.

"Boys," She said, smirking viciously. "Get ready; we're about to go a'hunting."


	14. Chapter 13

Stephanie didn't have a clue where she was going, all she knew was she needed to get away and fast.

_I can't believe her! She's my best friend!_

**_WAS your best friend._**

_No, she still is. But still, that hurt._

**_Best friends aren't suppose to hurt each other. You're a person's friend if you make them feel lower then dirt._**

_Aili is never like that. She always someone I could talke to._

**_That Aili is long dead. I've warned you; me and Olly. But you didn't listen. I hate to see you cry, little one._**

_But Aili is my friend! And she's in there! She didn't mean anything she'd said._

**_Probarly true, but Aili has changed. She'd grew up, believe it or not. We can't change that._**

_Why? I would have done anything, and yet still..._

**_It's not enough. It never will be. I'm so sorry, Steph._**

_Forget. She wasn't worth the hurting._

Stephanie was so lost in her mind that failed to see two vampires following her. Tenten tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't think I've ever heard such a confusing conflict, even in a person's mind. Did you, Neji?" She asked. Neji merely grunted.

"I wouldn't drink blood from her. There's something about this girl that makes her...important." He said. Tenen looked at her mate.

"Should we tell Tsunade-sama?"

"I think it would be the best." With that, the two vampires went to find the blonde.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back with the team, everyone looked at the bodies on the ground.<p>

"Now what?" Star asked, looking at Aili with hateful eyes. Granted, Stephanie wasn't really something she'd call a friend, it still made her angry that Aili had drived her away.

Aili ignored her, though, as she started to tied up Naruto and Hinata.

"Alright, now that we have the demons, lets get out of here." She finally spoke. Olly eyes went wide.

"B-but, what about Stephanie? Should we go after her?"

"No."

Olly looked at Aili who didn't meet his eyes. For a moment, the aqua blue eyed boy was waiting for the punchline; waiting for Aili to break out laughing, and admit she was in the wrong, and that she was sorry for being a bitch for thirteen years, and that they should get her.

No laughter came.

"You're...you're not serious, right?" He whispered, looking at the blue haired female. Aili didn't say anything. Olly was at lost. She's really gonna leave her friend behind? Star couldn't handle it, and punched her in her face. Aili groaned in pain.

"Don't start that shit." Star snarled, glaring at her. Aili glared back and was about to speak when Star punched her again. "Don't. Fucking. Start. That. Shit." Star hissed and kept beating the crap out of Aili. The two boys stood there, frozen. Olly, with fear and disbelief. Derek, with no expression and was silently cheering Star on.

"Well, well. Looks like I don't need to do anything, seeing how badly your treating each other." The group frozen and looked up to see a female looking down at them, smirking.

"Werewolf."

* * *

><p><strong>An: WOW! Long time huh? Sorry. Please forgive me (whimpers pathetically) I've been working on Dance With the Devil for a while as well as Perfect to Imperfect. Both trying to win my heart (even though NFS: Naruto's Style has had it the longest). BTW, Ricky! When's the next update to the Shy Jinchuuriki story? I'm waiittting...as well as the two OCs that you said you have. I want that, too.**


	15. Chapter 14

The group looked up.

"Who are you?" Aili asked, glaring at the girl. Sumiko chuckled, smirking devilishly at the girl, an evil spark entering her eyes.

"I'm Sumiko, and I'm the Alpha female of the wolf group." She said, before narrowing her eyes. "And you're hurting my friends." The teens gulped.

"Look," Derek said, firmly. "We're just doing our job here-"

"Oh, and that requires you to kidnap one, or should I say, _two _of our aillies?" Sumiko smirked. "I don't think Tsunade-sama will enjoy that." Everyone paused.

"T-Tsunade-sama? Who's she?" Aili asked, starting to nervous.

"One of the greatest vampires you'll ever meet." She said, smirking as the wolves around her growled, closing in on the three teens. "Too bad you won't ever get to meet her." She said, just as she a blew a sharp wistle, and suddenly, the wolves pounced.

* * *

><p>Stephanie was walking around the Dark Forest when she notice a opening outside of the forest.<p>

"Hey, alright! I found a way out of here. Now, lets see if I can convince them that _I'm _a good guy." She said to herself, before running towards the outlet.

She was so focus on getting on out of the Forest, that she failed to notice two demons looking at her. Mai blinked before shrugging, grinning leeringly at Baru-ku, who'd gulped.

"Please," He begged. "Have mercy!" Mai just grin wickedly at him.

"Um, nope!" And with that, she tackled him to the ground, causing him to let loose a girly scream.

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked at the two vampires with sharp, golden-brown eyes.<p>

"And you're sure there's only one?" She asked. Tenten and Neji shifted.

"Not really," Tenten said before continuing. "But we've only seen one who was heading this way. Should we tell the others?" She asked. Tsunade stood up, Jiraya watching her. She didn't say anything at first.

"Sure." _Though I'm not too sure if you should. _She thought.

"M'lady?"

"Neji, describe the female to me again?" She asked, looking at the boy.

"Blonde, medium height, blue eyes, and if you ask me, a bit...of a klutz." He said. Tsunade sighed, closing her eyes before looking at the two.

"Find Naruto and Hinata. I have a feeling those two are alot more trouble then asked. Once that is done, find that girl and bring her to me." She said. The two vampires nodded before vanishing into thin air. Jiraya looked at her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Oh yeah..." Tsunade said, closing her eyes briefly before staring at space instensivly. "The Child's Bearer."

* * *

><p>Ino and Shikamaru stared at Neji and Tenten.<p>

"So let me get this straight, you want us to find this...girl," Ino's face scruntched up. "While you go find Hinata and Naruto?" She asked. Tenten nodded.

"That's right. Would you? It's not that hard, is it?" Ino huffed.

"I don't think I'll trust that girl, but whatever. Fine. We'll find her and take her to Tsunade-sama." Neji 'hn'ed as Tenten thanked them and went to find Naruto and Hinata. Shikamaru looked at his mate before kissing her softly.

"What was that for?" Ino asked, blushing slightly. Shikamaru sighed.

"It's troublesome, but for some odd reason, you're jealous." Ino glared.

"I am not!"

"Whatever."

"Egh!"


	16. Chapter 15

The wolves growled, eyes narrowed, in a glare-y type of way at the group. Said group was ready to defend themselves just as Sumiko gave them the signal and with that, the wolves pounce.

"Aili, behind you!" Star shouted as she dodge a swipe of claws. Aili turned around just in time to dodge a silver wolf's mouth full of teeth and shot the wolf with her weapon. The wolf whined a bit before snarling angerily at the blue haired female, and continued to corner her. Meanwhile, Derek and Olly were struggling with their own battle.

"Please, just hear us out!" Olly said, dodging another wolf's swipe at his head. Sumiko glared at him.

"No need, I know exactly who you are and what you do. And you've kidnapped two of our ailies." When Sumiko wistled again, the wolves stopped attacking, and she jumped down from the tree branch, walking over to them with deadly tentions. The group gulped and was prepared to fight her when suddenly,

"Sumiko." Sumiko looked up to see her leader, Kazune, looking at her with a serious look. Sumiko scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"What is it, Alpha?" She sneered. Kazune took no offensive to this before looking at the Mystic Hunters before looking at the Alpha female before turning his back.

"Do us both a favor and knock them out. There's no reason as to why you keep fighting." With a sharp whistle, two of the five wolves went up to the tied up Hinata and Naruto and began chewing on the ropes. Aili was the first to try to stop them.

"H-hey, stop that! What are you doing?" She screetch. A low warning growl stopped anymore protest coming from her mouth, but before long, she felt dizzy. Before she could question this, she fainted; along with Olly, Derek and Star. That's when Hinata and Naruto woke up.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked, looking around to see wolves and werewolves around them. Quick to her feet, Hinata was ready to fight when Sumiko laughed.

"Oh, ease up, lady. We're not here to fight. Actually, we're here to save you from them." She pointed to the group of knocked out teenagers. Hinata blinked. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, Ko-chan, we owe you." He said, and Sumiko just shrugged. Jealous rearing her ugly head, Hinata couldn't help but glare at the girl. _Who is she? And why is Naruto-kun calling her Ko-chan? He's mines. _Almost sensing this, Sumiko laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, easy kid. I'm not here to take your mate." She said, causing Naruto to blink before looking at his mate. Hinata blushed, but still didn't feel easy around her.

"Then...?"

"We're just friends, Hina-chan." Kazune said, and the blush on her face went deeper.

"We just known each other for long time is all. Besides, does it look like I'll be able to mate with anyone? I try not to get attached." She said, scoffing at the idea of having a mate. Hinata looked down, ashamed.

"Oh." She said. Sumiko just laughed.

"No need to be embarrass! You're just protecting your mate, as all foxes should. Well, we're gonna take these things," She pointed towards the group of humans. "Back to our den. You two best be on your way." She said. Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"Right." And with that, the two left, leaving the two Alphas to stare at the humans.

"Well," She said, picking the blue haired girl and threw her over her shoulders. "Lets get going." With that, both Kazune and Sumiko went to work.

* * *

><p>Stephanie was a bit nervous as tried to watch her back. She knew she wasn't welcome here, that one wrong move would have gotten her killed, but she needed help. She needed to go home.<p>

_I wonder if the others are coming for me._

**_Don't hold your breath._**

_Yeah..._

With a sigh, the blonde kept walking, not looking where she was going, and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She said, looking up to see a brown haired person with a scar on his nose. Iruka blinked before smiling.

"It's okay." He said, smiling nervously. Stephanie notice and blinked.

"Um, are you okay?" She asked, getting up and place a hand on his back. Iruka jumped a little before giving her a shy smile.

"I am fine. My mate isn't here, so I'm just a bit jumpy right now." He said. Stephanie nodded and was about to speak when-

"There you are!" Iruka and Stephanie blinked before looking back to see a blonde girl and a boy coming towards them. "Come on, Tsunade-sama is waiting for you!" The blonde said, causing Stephanie to blink.

"Who? Me?"

"No, another blonde girl. Yes you! Now, come on!"

"W-wait! Who's Tsunade-sama? Where are you taking me? L-let me go, I haven't done anything yet! Are you listening to me?" Iruka watched as the strange girl was drag to Tsunade's Castle.


	17. Chapter 16

When the doors open, Tsunade looked up to see two blondes and Shikamaru. Ino pushed the girl onto the floor, who'd fell with an 'oof' before walking out. Jiraya looked at the girl before looking at his mate.

"Well?" Tsunade 'hummed' before walking towards the girl. The girl sat frozen, watching with wild and cerious eyes as Tsunade watched her with deep constration.

"It's her." She said, getting up. Stephanie blinked.

"W-what me? What are you talking about?" She asked. Jiraya landed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy child, you look like you've seen better days." He said, and Stephanie opened her mouth to speak, when Tsunade cut her off.

"Here." She said, revealing a bottle of pink liquid. Stephanie watched with weary eyes, not really trusting the vampire. Seeing this, Tsunade sighed.

"Just drink it. I promise, it's not poision." Stephanie, still weary, took the flask and open it. The liquid didn't smell ill, so it wasn't poision, as promised. Shrugging, the blond drunk the whole thing. For the a while, nothing happed. That's when a tingly sensation started.

"W-what's happening to me? What did you do?" She screamed as she was surrounded by white light. She could feel the changes around her body, but she was still in pain. Stephanie let a shrill scream, which echo around the room before fainting. The two vampires watched as the girl changed while still sleeping from a teenager, to a kid. Her long, blond hair was quickly tied into a ponytail, her height became shorter, and was wearing a white shirt with a pink shirt with matching shoes. Also, in her hair, was a blue flower.

After waking up, Stephanie looked up and gasped, a lighter shade of blue eyes sparkling.

"Vampires!" She squealed, giggling and clapping her hands. Tsunade smirked before picking up the blonde.

"Well, aren't you a cutie?" She said and Stephanie giggled. Jiraya chuckled.

"I never knew The Child's Bearer was as cute as her." Tsunade huffed.

"Cuter then me?" She pouted, and Jiraya rolled his eyes before kissing his mate.

"No one's cuter then you." He said. Tsunade smirked before frowing, golden brown eyes glinting seriousness.

"I wonder what The Child's Bearer is here for. She was suppose to stay on earth, with her family." She said, watching as the small girl started to explore the room with childish interest. Jiraya shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with that portal?" He suggest. Tsunade growled.

"But how? As far as I'm concerned, no one had open up a portal to earth unless it was the werewolves, and they are too careful to let any humans come near them. Unless it's their victims." She said.

"Then the Akatuski?" Tsunade shook her head.

"Busy with their mates. Besides, I doubt any one of them knew The Child's Bearer is here." She said, as the younger Stephanie giggled and pressed her small fingers against the glass, amazed as she watched demons and vampires work.

"So...who else could it be?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Only one person who could have open up the portal," She said, growling. "Orochimaru."

* * *

><p>The Mystic Hunters had been wide awake to see them being carried away.<p>

"Let us go, you bastard!" Aili screamed, trying to get a good kick at Kazune's head. So far, she has failed to do so.

"Oh, stop complaining. The more you struggle, the tighter those ropes get." Sumiko said, quite frankly, annoyed with the girl. _Wouldn't it be nice if I could just take one little bite of her? No one would notice. Or care._

"Sumiko," Kazune said, causing Sumiko to look at him. "I know what you're thinking, and I wouldn't suggest it, unless you want to be fat."

"Fuck you Kazune!" She screamed just as Kazune chuckled.

"No thank you. That's what Kaoru is for." He said. Sumiko 'hmpf'ed before they kept walking. The walk was pretty quiet, with the exception of Aili, who was still trying to get away.

"Haven't you learned anything? Hotheads don't make a good leader." Sumiko said, just as Aili stilled. "All you're doing is burning energy and wasting other people's time. You might as well kill yourself now." Aili frowned as the words started to sink in.

"Ooh, I think someone had hit a soft spot." Kazune teased just as Aili began to blush.

"S-shut up! I don't care." She said.

"Care about what? Don't care you're baiscally kidnapped or don't care you don't make a good leader, and will keep doing what you're doing, even if it means losing a member of the team?" Aili, again, was quiet. Sumiko shrugged. "I don't get hotheads. They all love to be in control, but the moment they slip up, it's like they shut down completely and instead of taking control of the situation, they make things worse. It's better for you to stop trying kid, you're not gonna get any good if you keep rushing into the problem head on." She said, looking dead on at Aili. Olly, Star, and Derek was quiet as they, too, looked at their 'leader'.

Aili was in an emotional conflict between herself, her pride, and the truth.

_I don't care what they say, _She thought. _I will keep doing what I was trained to do. I will make Lady Rio proud of me, and they'll see, that I really am a great leader._


	18. Chapter 17

"So...you think Orochimaru is still alive?" Jiraiya asked, looking at the blonde. Tsunade sighed as she yet again had to keep Stephanie from floating into the air.

"Has to be. The only ones who can open a portal is us, the full-blooded vampires and demons, the werewolves, and Orochimaru. I doubt anyone open up a portal recently, and we haven't either." She said, sighing, before pulling on little Stephanie's arm just as the girl started to make a pink, glowing ball.

"Also, we need to protect her." Jiraiya said, pointing the blonde haired girl. Tsunade nodded.

"Bring me Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru. I got a mission for them." She said, trying to control the squirming girl. Jiraiya nodded and then disappeared. Stephanie, aware of this, started to sniffle. Tsunade winched. "Don't..."

"WAAAAHH!WAAAH!"

The castle started to tremble as Stephanie continued to cry. Tsunade closed her ears, winching.

"Oh god, please hurry up."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Naruto and Hinata, they were beginning to recap of what just happen before they were knocked out when suddenly, Jiraiya had appeared.<p>

"Yo! Tsunade-sama wants to see you." He said before disappearing. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other before shrugging and went to her castle. About time they got there, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino, and Sakura and Sasuke was standing there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked. They shrugged.

"Jiraiya said Tsunade wanted to see us." Ino said. Sakura and Tenten nodded.

"Us too." Naruto said just as Jiraiya appeared.

"Alright, now that everyone is here. Lets go in." And with this, Jiraiya open the door. Tsunade looked up at the same time as Stephanie, who giggled and held her hands up, waiting to be held. The teens looked at the girl in surprise.

"M'Lady? Is that your child?" Sakura asked. Tsunade chuckled, rubbing her belly.

"If it was, I wouldn't be as big as I am now." She said, smirking. "But no. This was one of the Mystic Hunters, Stephanie, who was also the Child's Bearer in her teenage form." She said. The others looked shock.

"Child's Bearer?" Tenten asked.

"The Child's Bearer is someone who is basically, a kid inside. They don't change, not even when they're an adult. However, unlike Mystic Hunters, they don't go insane, hell bent on proving the world wrong by exposing our existence. They, instead, protects us from the Mystic Hunters who'd dare travel to our world. Unforunately, this one has been so wrapped up in trying to help her friend, that she had fallen to them. I had to change her back into a kid just so the memory of being a Mystic Hunter is wiped out entirely." Tsunade said, looking at the blonde.

"But...she will remember her friends, right?" Hinata asked, uncertain for some reason.

"Of course. I cannot erase the memory of the Child's Bearer unless I have to. Stephanie should, in about an hour when the Full Moon is up, be in her wisdom form. Child Bearers are not only the protectors of our world, but also the key to equal balance that is of a child. It is they that decides rather or not a child should keep believing or grow up." Tsunade said, before looking back at the group. "But in this form, Stephanie's powers are unstable, and will be recongize to anyone who wishes to harm both Earth and The Realm of Light. That is why she must stay here, with me and Jiraiya." She shook her head. "But that's not the reason why you are here. The real reason is that me and Jiraiya firmly believe Orochimaru is still alive." At this, everyone eyes went wide, shock.

"WHAT?" They all yelled. Tsunade quickly hushed them as Stephanie began climbing on Jiraiya.

"Calm down, no need to be so loud." The blonde said, narrowing her eyes. "Anyways, it must be. How else would you explain the Mystic Hunters?"

"How about the werewolves not doing there job?" Naruto said, as the others except Neji and Sasuke agreed.

"No. The werewolves are too careful about what they do when traveling between The Realm of Light and Earth." Neji said.

"And besides, the werewolves would have eaten them by now." A voice said out of nowhere and the group turned to see Mai and Baru-ku.

"They're right. It's not like the werewolves to actually let down their guard when hunting." Tsunade said before narrowing her golden brown eyes. "Didn't Orochimaru have a mate?" She asked. They nodded.

"Karin, but the bitch took off running somewhere." Mai said before letting out a low, menacing growl that caused everyone to freeze up. "How much you want to bet it was that little shithead that woke up Orochimaru from his grave?"

"That's gotta be. Nobody had killed Karin yet and nobody had seen hide or tail of her. I'm almost postive it was her." Tsunade said. Naruto growled lowly.

"Great, just fucking great, and it HAD to be on the day of the Full Moon? I'm gonna beat the shit out of her again and again..." He mumbled as the group walked out, Hinata giggling. The two older vampires looked at each other before looking at the teens.

"I don't know if I should feel sorry for Karin, or what..." Tsunade said, amusingly. Jiraiya chuckled before kissing the blond fully on the lips, not paying attention as Stephanie began wondering out of the door. When the two stopped, Tsunade frozed.

"Where's Stephanie?"

...

"SHIT!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Stephanie watched the other demons and vampires flirting with their mates, blue eyes blinking curiousity, before wondering around. The girl had no clue where she was going, but this place was just as exciting as catching butterflies and she wanted to explore said place.<p>

The other demons and vampires, more percisely, the females, kept a close eye on the kid. They all knew she was the Child's Bearer, but none of them had the guts to touch the kid, for the fear of getting superpower'd into next Thursday. It was better to play safe then sorry, and if the need was to occur, they will defend the kid with their life.

However, such action isn't called for yet as the blonde stumbled her way towards a certain ponytail man. Iruka looked down to see the bundle of cuteness reaching out for him. He picked up the child.

"Well, aren't you a cutie?" He said, smiling lightly at the child. Stephanie giggled before wrapping her small arms around Iruka's neck. Iruka's grin grew. "I guess that means you like me, huh?" Stephanie squealed, pulling on his hair.

"Doggie! Doggie is a demon!" She giggled, and Iruka blinked.

"Not only are you cute, but you're also smart." He said, smirking down at the girl. Stephanie nodded and kept pulling on his hair. Iruka chuckled before walking away with the child in hand.

* * *

><p>Back with the wolves, Aili, Star, Olly, and Derek watched as the wolves, both human and regular, continued with their daily lives as if they don't have people captured.<p>

"We got to get out here! And find Stephanie!" Aili whispered, causing the others to blink.

"What's that? I thought we were leaving her behind." Star said, glaring at the girl.

"Yeah, well, desperate times calls for desperate measures." She said, ignoring the glare. Star snorted.

"Don't even bother. As far as we're concern, she's probably dead by now." Olly gasped at this.

"D-don't say that!"

"Why not? You know it's true. And you have your 'leader' to thank for that." Star spat out, glaring at Aili, who'd returned the glare. "I really hope you're proud, Aili. You've just lost your best friend, the only person besides Olly who was our glue. She's probably killed by some demon by now because of you, you know that? You and that damn pride. You're just as worse as Lady Rio!" Aili frozed at the words. She open her mouth to speak when she was caught off.

"Sheesh, so negative." They looked up to see it was Keiko, who was staring down at them, frowning.

"What's it to you?" Star spat out. Keiko shrugged.

"Nothing much, it's just that...when with pack, you should be thoughtful of others. Know your packs' weaknesses and their strenghts. If you think something is too much, it won't hurt if you'd turned away from a fight. That's what makes a leader a leader. Knowing what you can and cannot do will save the lives of your pack."

"Well, if you haven't notice, we're not 'pack'. We're not in sync." Star said.

"And that's the problem; you're not in sync. You should know each others thoughts and feelings, your strengths and weaknesses. It'll probably help you in battle if you helped each other and stop being afraid of each other and attacking each other verbally. It's not going to accomplish anything if you and your pack agrue alot." Keiko sighed. "Agruements WILL happen, even in the wolves society, but not as much as what you're doing now. The goth is right; because of your foolishness, your member has probably died, and sooner or later, the same will happen to another member. Stop this. A good, strong-willed leader will know when to call quits and when to take action. It's all about the right sense of judgement." And with this, Keiko stood up before turning to Aili. "You want to be the Alpha so bad that you have override your sense of judgement. That is not what the leader does." And with that, the small girl left.

Aili was in shock, and for once in her life, actually started to think becoming a Mystic Hunter wasn't a good idea.


	19. Chapter 18

As the group ran through the forest, they came to a halt in dead center.

"Any ideas to find Karin and Orochimaru?" Sakura asked, looking at the her friends. Naruto and Hinata began sniffing the air before looking at the others.

"I can't smell anything." Hinata said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah." Neji grunted.

"Fine. Me, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tenten will take the air. You, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru will do a ground search." He said. With a nod, the group split up. With Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru looked at them.

"We might have a better chance of finding Orochimaru if we split up. Me and Ino are going that way while you and Hinata go another way. Call us as soon as you find something that might lead us to Orochimaru." Shikamaru said. Naruto and Hinata nodded as they went to the West side of the Forest as Shikamaru and Ino went into the East. Meanwhile, up in the sky,

"Did you see anything?" Sakura asked. The others shook their head.

"No. I think it's better if we split. Sakura and Sasuke, you take South. Me and Tenten will take North." Neji said. The couple nodded, and with that, went their seperate ways.

* * *

><p>With the Mystic Hunters, they were watching the wolves move around, trying to figure out their game plan.<p>

"I want to leave." Star complained, ignoring Aili's glare. Derek looked at Olly with a worried expression.

"Are you okay Olly? You haven't said anything." The brown haired boy said. Olly blushed lightly before looking the other way.

"I-I'm fine. Just...worried about Stephanie." He said. Derek smiled weakly.

"Yeah, me too." Aili scoffed.

"Please, that girl will be okay. She's strong." She said. Star looked at the girl in shock. Aili gave her a blank stare. "What?"

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to anyone. What happen, did the wolves finally knock some sense into you?" She said. Aili blush before looking away.

"Yeah," She mumbled. "Guess they did."

* * *

><p>Orochimaru smirked as he saw two red eyes looking back at him. Karin, who was standing beside him, shivered visibly at the evil arua coming from the eyes.<p>

_"Are they there?" _A nasally voice asked. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Yep, but unforunately, they were captured by the wolves." He said. Whoever was hiding in the shadows hissed.

_"And what about the Child Bearer? Where is she?"_

"Your little mini-me scared her off, and is now in the hands of Iruka-san." A loud and furious roar echo the room.

_"She WHAT? No, that can't happen. We need that damn brat if we are to rule Earth. Find this Iruka person, and bring the child to me!"_

"And what about those snot-nose vampires and demons? What about them?" Orochimaru asked. The red eyes narrowed.

_"Kill them. Find them and destory them! Make sure they wish they had never killed you in the first place! Do not fail me, Orochimaru." _The voice hissed. Karin then took the time to open her mouth.

"Do you wish to call upon Danzo?" She asked. The voice grunted.

_"The bastard is better off dead, there's no need for him anymore." _Then the eyes shifted. _"I will send an army of the undead to you. They should be able to defend a group of teenagers while you and Karin find Iruka and take the child. Do not fail." _Orochimaru smirked.

"Of course dear, or should I say Lady Rio?" At that moment, the mention women came out of the shadows in her true form.

Her silver hair was actually black, blueish-green eyes a dark ruby red, and her outfit consist of black leather. Also, her pale skin turned ivorny, and instead of two legs, she had _eight._

"Do not call me by my user name." She hissed, glaring. Orochimaru held his hands up.

"Fine, Queen of the Other World. Where's your army?" With a snap of her fingers, thousands and thousands of small, yellow, red, and some clear eyes appeared.

"There's the army." Orochimaru smirked.

"Excellent."


End file.
